All I Want For Christmas
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Santa, si estas ahí, lo único que quiero es pasar la Navidad con él. /Especial de Navidad/ (FilmSensation/AliveBilly & Older Spencer.) Fluff.


**¡Feliz Navidad a todos, mis bebés del sol!**

**Estoy consciente de que debí haber puesto esto ayer, pero...eh...ayer fue que lo escribí y lo terminé ahorita.**

**Esto es una continuación del especia de Halloween, y hm...y creo que la seguiré haciendo todos los días festivos. Así que tendremos continuación de este "AU" cada día festivo. **

**Para los que no conocen o no saben de mi "Universe" del especial de Halloween, se los explico: Alive! Billy, Older!Spencer y mi "OC" AJ Cobra de mi fanfic "Living La Vida Cobra". En este AU, Ariana es hija de Spencer.**

**Les dedicó este especial navideño a mis amigas de fanfiction _Sakata Ozura_, _Mary Ruiz_ y a los bebés del sol que siguen mi fic.**

**Hace días en Tumblr, pedí ideas para escribir algo de Navidad y a pesar de que me dieron una idea súper asombrosa que de verdad me había gustado, no la pude terminar. Alguien me sugirió "muérdagos" y a pesar de que no hay muchas menciones de la plantita, si hay dos escenas de muérdagos.**

**Ahora, les dejo para que disfruten.**

* * *

><p>En una noche despejada de Diciembre -Navidad, si se me permite mencionar-, cuando el cielo está completamente morado oscuro y la única fuente de luz siendo la de los faroles de la calle, Spencer Wright se encontraba observando la vista desde el balcón de la mansión Cobra. El leve sonido de música moderna traspasaba las paredes, haciéndole notar cual canción estaba de fondo, tampoco fuera que le importara...no eran gran fan de la música.<p>

El joven cineasta, de 19 años, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta marrón y sintió que la pequeña cajita que traía ahí adentro le pesaba inmensamente.

Spencer suspiró.

La puerta se abrió revelando a cierta rubia con la cual recién se había reconciliado.

"¿Disfrutas la fiesta?"Calorie sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso azul cielo, y lo encendió.

La rubia luego le ofreció uno al castaño.

"Algo así."Wright tomó el cigarrillo y el encendedor que la mujer le ofrecía, y lo encendió."No puedo dejar de pensar en..."

"Eso es lo malo contigo."Lolo resopló, a modo de risa."Siempre piensas las cosas...¿porqué no mejor actúas?"

"No es lo mío."El cineasta inhaló el humo por la boca, se quitó el cigarrillo y lo exhaló por la misma."Yo siempre soy el director."

La rubia fingió una risa.

"Tú sabes muy bien que no lo dije con esa intención."Calorie le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica."Sólo te digo...haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer, sólo no lo pienses."

"¿Y si no sale como lo esperaba?"La expresión de Spencer se tornó a una de preocupación.

Lolo tomó al menor por los hombros.

"No. Lo. Pienses."La rubia dijo, entrecortadamente.

* * *

><p>Spencer se acercó a cierto azabache, quién estaba hablando con un par de invitados.<p>

"Y, Mika, debiste ver la cara de Jeremiah cuando lo encontré teniendo sexo con ese tipo en el baño del autobús de la gira."Billy, de 18 años, le contaba a Valentine mientras tomaban algo de vodka al lado de la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar.

El cineasta le tocó el hombro un par de veces al cantante, quién se volteó a la tercera vez.

"¿Dónde estabas, Santa Bro-us?"La expresión de Billy Joe cambió de felicidad a preocupación."Te he estado buscando toda la noche, pensé que no habías..."

"¿Podemos hablar?"Wright lo interrumpió."En privado."

Cohen asintió, guiando al castaño a un lugar más tranquilo, lo cual terminó siendo la puerta de la entrada.

Spencer suspiró, bruscamente.

"Eh...te quería decir..."El cineasta lucía totalmente nervioso, hasta que notó que la mirada del azabache estaba en otro lado."¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Muérdago."Cobra susurró, con un ligero toque de emoción.

El cantante parecía un niño en una dulcería observando el dulce que tanto quería.

"Bésame."Fue lo único que le dijo al mayor.

"Si lo dices de esa manera, mi respuesta probablemente no sea posit..."Wright estaba diciendo antes de ser atacado por los labios del menor.

Los labios de Billy tenían un sabor algo diferente esta noche, en vez de su usual sabor a mantequilla de maní suave, sabían a chocolate con un ligero toque de menta.

El castaño luego empezó a escuchar fuegos artificiales, mientras el beso se profundizaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente para encontrarse con la perfecta cara del azabache, y la noche de fondo llena de fuegos artificiales.

Su corazón se detuvo ante la escena, era perfecta.

Y haría como Calorie le había dicho, no pensaría en el siguiente movimiento y sólo lo haría.

Sus labios se despegaron de los del menor, quién lucía confundido ante el "rechazo" de su afecto.

Spencer se arrodilló, y sacó la cajita de su bolsillo, mientras que con su mano libre tomaba una de las del cantante.

"Concédeme el honor de ser tu esposo."El cineasta abrió la caja, revelando una banda dorada rodeada de turquesas.

Cohen sintió su garganta secarse.

"¿Qué?"Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

"Concédeme el honor de ser tu esposo."Wright repitió.

"Quiero ser el que te lleva a casa cuando estés borracho, quiero ser quién duerma a tu lado, quiero ser tu todo y que me beses como si no hubiera mañana."El castaño continuó."Maldición, Billy, quiero tener tus bebés. Quiero comenzar una familia contigo...o no, depende de lo que tú quieras. Baruch Cohen, me quiero casar contigo y haría lo que fuera para que me dijeras que si."

Billy sólo metió su mano en su bolsillo, y sacó una cajita.

"No hace falta que me lo preguntes."El azabache abrió la caja, mostrando un anillo casi igual al que Spencer tenía...excepto que este tenía rubíes en vez de turquesas.

"¿Tú...?"El cineasta lucía confundido.

"Quiero tener tus bebés."Cobra asintió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Siguiente año...-<strong>_

Billy Joe Cobra, de 19 años, suspiró.

Esta era la cuarta vez en la semana que llegaba tarde a casa, debido a otro largo día de reuniones en Pace Records.

La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, lo cual señalaba que Spencer no le importó una mierda si llegaba tarde o no y se fue a dormir.

El cantante internacional sólo volvió a suspirar, y se dirigió a la cocina por su usual taza de chocolate caliente.

Díganle loco por beber chocolate caliente con el horrible calor que hace en Los Ángeles, pero...es lo único que lo ayuda a quedarse dormido después de un largo día.

Baruch pasó por en frente de una habitación de la cual se podía escuchar el débil sonido de un llanto.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, y tomó el pomo de la puerta, para después abrirla con sumo cuidado.

El azabache luego se acercó a la cuna, donde su hija de apenas tres meses estaba recostada con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojitos.

"¿Papá no te escuchó llorando, cosita hermosa?"Cohen tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Obvio que le iba a decir "cosita hermosa", era idéntica a él -según la madre y el hermano del cantante-.

"Ya nos voy a preparar algo a los dos."Billy le sonrió a la bebé."Tu papá es un idiota, sabe que te tiene que alimentar cada tres horas y se va a dormir."

La pequeña lloró un poco más fuerte, lo cual le indicó al azabache que no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario...o que en realidad tenía mucha hambre.

* * *

><p>Cobra apagó la estufa donde había calentado el agua para la fórmula de AJ, y luego apagó la otra donde había calentado la leche para su chocolate caliente.<p>

El cantante le lanzó una rápida mirada a la bebé, quién estaba recostada sobre su cochecito ahora con un chupete en la boca.

"Todo bien, todo bien."Billy suspiró, de alivio.

Preparó su chocolate caliente con un sobre de mezcla instantánea que había en la alacena, y le dio un sorbo.

Ah, justo como le gustaba. Caliente y fuerte, justo como su marido.

¿Pero de donde salían esos comentarios que sonaban medio perversos?

Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, así que probablemente era la hora la que lo estaba poniendo a hacer esos comentarios.

Cohen luego escuchó un ladrido mientras preparaba la fórmula de la pequeña.

El azabache se volteó para encontrarse a su golden retriever, Oliver, sentado al lado del cochecito de la bebé mientras la observaba.

Por el otro lado, Gore -el gato toyger de Spencer- estaba recostado sobre la mesa, lamiéndose las patas.

El gato notó la mirada de Billy Joe sobre él, y maulló de manera inocente.

"Maldito gato."El cantante gruñó, mientras empezaba a batir la mezcla."No sabes lo mucho que te detesto."

Gore maulló en respuesta, ahora caminando de un lado a otro de la mesa.

"¡Ollie, a dormir!"Cobra le ordenó al perro, el cual seguía enfocado en la bebé.

Más el perro no entendió la orden, y salió corriendo hacia su dueño.

Per-fucking-fecto.

El gato se creía dueño de la mesa y el perro no entendía las órdenes.

Billy sentía que su paciencia se estaba acabando, a pesar de que ambos animales no estaban haciendo tanto desorden.

El azabache no pudo evitar acordarse de esa larga charla sobre "controlar la agresividad" que le había dado su hermano Chris una vez. La charla que contenía una actividad en la aplicación "_Respira, Piensa y Actúa_" de _Plaza Sésamo_, lo cual en este momento ayudaría mucho repetir los consejos de la _APP_. Aunque...nada superaba la jodida charla sobre paternidad que le dieron su padre y su hermano. Esperen, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Ah, si, controlar los animales.

Billy Joe le señaló la cama de perro en una esquina de la sala a Oliver.

"Ollie, a dormir."El cantante ordenó, lentamente."Mañana jugaré contigo."

El perro ladró a modo de respuesta, y se devolvió a su cama.

Baruch luego tomó un sorbo largo de su chocolate caliente, y bostezó.

Honestamente, el sueño ya le estaba ganando.

El azabache terminó de tomarse su bebida, para luego colocar la taza vacía en el lavaplatos.

Cobra, después, tomó a la pequeña en su brazo derecho, mientras que con su mano izquierda aguantaba el biberón.

Con eso, el cantante internacional se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Billy entró en su habitación, la cual estaba levemente iluminada por la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche en su lado de la habitación. Posiblemente, Wright le había bajado un poco el brillo.<p>

La pequeña volvió a empezar a llorar, haciendo que cierto castaño frunciera el ceño en su estado somnoliento.

Spencer luego abrió los ojos, lentamente.

Se quedo viendo al azabache por unos segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados y en sus labios una ligera expresión de puchero.

"Sigue durmiendo, castaño."Billy Joe le susurró al cineasta, quién sólo se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño de encima."Te ves cansado."

"¿Qué hora es?"Wright bostezó.

"Dos de la mañana."El cantante respondió, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El castaño le hizo una seña a Cobra, que significaba que le diera la niña.

"No, no."El menor negó con la cabeza."Spence, yo controlo esto. Tú descansa."

Spencer imitó la acción de su marido.

"Dámela, para que te cambies de ropa con tranquilidad."El mayor respondió.

El azabache suspiró, mientras le entregaba la pequeña y el biberón al cineasta.

"Deberías dejarme ayudarte más con Ari."Billy se quitó sus jeans, y se puso unos pantalones de dormir azul turquesa."Para que dejes de ponerte ansioso cuando ves que alguien más la carga."

"No soy ansioso."Wright empezó a alimentar a la pequeña, mientras le daba un beso en la frente."Es sólo que no puedo dejar de verla."

El cantante puso los ojos en blanco, antes de quitarse la camiseta.

Billy Joe luego se recostó al lado del castaño, y empezó a besarlo.

"No puedes dejar de verla porque es idéntica a..."Se separó del beso, para señalarse a sí mismo."Tu servidor."

"¿Vendrás mañana?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Spencer.

"Obvio que no me perdería la primera Navidad de mi nueva familia."El azabache respondió, antes de plantarle un beso en los labios al mayor."Tú, yo y esa cosita preciosa que ambos creamos."

Cobra luego chasqueó la lengua.

"¿Quién dijo que nuestros genes lucirían tan perfectos juntos?"El menor sonrió presumidamente."Pero siendo honestos, creo que mis genes hicieron la mayoría del trabajo."

"Cállate y bésame."El cineasta volvió a atraerlo en un beso.

* * *

><p>El siguiente día fue como todos los otros, y no pasó nada interesante hasta la hora de la cena navideña.<p>

"¿Tus padres no vienen?"Wright le preguntó al cantante, mientras preparaban la mesa."¿Tu hermano y su esposa?"

Billy negó con la cabeza.

"A mis padres los invitaron a una fiesta navideña, y Chris está en Nueva York con la familia de Jennifer."El azabache respondió, antes de colocar el pavo sobre la mesa."Así que probablemente nos sobre comida para toda la semana."

El castaño asintió, y colocó un platón lleno de puré de papas sobre la mesa.

"¿Tu familia?"Billy Joe preguntó, curioso."¿Ellos vienen, no?"

"Mi mamá esta ocupada allá en Miami."Spencer dijo."Usualmente tiene muchos clientes durante esta época del año."

Al rato, la pareja se sentó a comer la cena en silencio, ocasionalmente alguno decía algún comentario y recibía una respuesta corta del otro.

En vez de tener una copa de champaña cada uno, ambos tenían botellas del vino de Nicki Minaj "_Myx Fusions_" _Moscato & Peach_ **_(moscato y durazno)_**, las cuales eran del tamaño de una botella de cerveza.

Cuando el reloj indicó las doce en punto, el par se dirigió hasta el recibidor de la mansión, donde estaba el gigantesco árbol artificial de color blanco con decoraciones azules y moradas y luces de todos los colores.

Billy, quién tenía a su hija cargada, le señaló un regalo con la cabeza al cineasta.

"Tú primero."El cantante sonrió.

Wright se encogió de hombros, y tomó la caja.

Arrancándole el papel sin piedad, el castaño notó que era una nueva consola de video juegos.

"Te vi viéndola el otro día en el centro comercial."Cohen se excusó, notando la expresión confundida del mayor."Pensé que lo querías."

Spencer asintió, ahora con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

"La iba a comprar en Enero, porque pensé que se agotarían."El cineasta respondió, antes de levantarse y plantarle un beso en los labios al menor."Gracias, gracias, gracias."

Baruch se sonrojó ante la muestra de afecto.

"Hehe, pues es mi deber de consentirte."El azabache dijo, con una sonrisa atontada.

Wright colocó la caja sobre el mueble al lado del árbol, y tomó a su hija de los brazos de Cobra.

"Tu regalo está atrás del árbol, la caja larga y grande que esta recostada."El castaño lucía algo nervioso.

Billy fue hacia donde le indicaron y agarró la caja, la cual pesaba un poco...más no lo suficiente.

Le quitó el papel con sumo cuidado, hasta revelar la caja negra de un material que se sentía suave al tacto.

El cantante destapó la caja para encontrarse con una guitarra eléctrica nueva de color azul turquesa con negro. Al sacar del empaque, para sentirla en sus manos, se encontró con el forro donde se guardaba la guitarra, el cual era de color negro con el dibujo de la cabeza de una serpiente verde en el centro con "Cobra" escrito en dorado abajo en el centro.

Cohen sintió el deseo de estrenar la guitarra, así que la conecto al amplificador más cercano que tenía y tocó un _riff_.

"Gracias, te amo."El azabache se acercó para besar la mejilla de Spencer."De verdad me encanta."

"¿Te importaría tocar algo?"El cineasta preguntó."Quiero seguir oyéndote tocar la guitarra, y si es posible...cantar también."

Billy Joe asintió, mientras empezaba a tocar una tonada.

"_Feeling Christmas all around  
><em>

_And I'm tryna' play it cool_

_But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room_

_**"Let It Snow"** is blasting out_

_But I won't get in the mood_

_I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know_

_It's true love that he thinks of_

_So next Christmas_

_I'm not all alone, boy._"El cantante tarareó.

"_Santa, tell me if you're really there_

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

_Next year_

_Santa, tell me if he really cares_

_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

_Next year._"Cobra continuó cantando.

"_I've been down this road before_

_Fell in love on Christmas night_

_But I know you said I'd woke up and he wasn't by my side_

_Now I need someone to hold_

_Be my fire in the cold_

_But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling_

_Or if it's true love that he thinks of_

_So next Christmas_

_I'm not all alone, boy._"El azabache siguió con la canción.

Billy repitió el coro, antes de continuar con el siguiente verso:

"_Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh_

_On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh_

_But I don't want a new broken heart_

_This year I've got to be smart._"

"_Oh, baby_

_If ya won't be, if ya won't be here!_

_Santa, tell me if you're really there_

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

_Next year_

_Santa, tell me if he really cares_

_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

_Next year_

_Santa, tell me if you're really there_

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

_Next year_

_Santa, tell me if he really cares_

_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

_Next year._"Con eso, nuestro cantante internacional terminó la canción.

Wright sonrió.

* * *

><p>Ambos ahora estaban parados en la entrada principal, afuera, observando los fuegos artificiales.<p>

Spencer logró notar que la mirada de Billy estaba en otro lugar.

"Muérdago."El azabache dijo, de la misma manera que lo había dicho el año pasado.

El cineasta, quién aún tenía a su hija en brazos, sólo rió por lo bajó y le plantó un beso en los labios al menor.

"Feliz Navidad, Billy."Wright susurró en los labios del cantante.

"Feliz Navidad, Spencer."Cobra retomó el beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, espero que les haya gustado.<br>**

**-La canción que usé fue _"Santa Tell Me"_ de Ariana Grande.**

**-Lamento que todo se vea demasiado apretado, Fanfiction está dando problemas al editar.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Sean positivos, coman verduras, lean yaoi y duerman temprano.**

**Y antes de irme, les quisiera volver a desear una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**

**-Anto, over & out.**


End file.
